


Communication

by imlateforjesus



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Communication, F/M, Getting Back Together, change my mind, these idiots use there words, they are younger kitty/red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlateforjesus/pseuds/imlateforjesus
Summary: After cheating on Jackie with the nurse, Steven has to compete with Kelso to win her back.Jackie comes to speak to him.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart & Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Communication

Steven entered the basement from the kitchen. He stopped, halfway down the stairs, and swung his gaze throughout the room looking for any sign of life. 

He was in a crap mood, and seeing the basement empty gave him a sense of relief. He needed some time alone, his break up with Jackie and her trying to decide between him and Kelso was a load of crap. He knows what he did was horrible and he regretted it, he was ready to grovel, something he would never admit to anyone. But the fact Jackie had to chose between him and a guy who tapes bottle rockets to himself? He was done with her.

He collapsed into his regular chair, removing his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose, the whole situation was giving him a head ache. 

The basement door swung open and Jackie marched in, eyes trained on him. He could feel is head ache grow.

"Steven! There you are! We need to talk."

She sat herself down on the couch. She had a serious look on her face and Hyde could feel himself sweat. In all honest, she slightly terrified him. She always had an air confidence, even when it is only a façade. He could usually tell the difference, but he couldn't bring himself to meet her eye.

He sighed and slipped his glasses back on. He braced himself for some shouting, maybe crying. Instead Jackie dropped her shoulders and let out a breath.

"Steven, I'm not actually deciding between you and Kelso," she laughed and shook her head, glancing up at him, "there was never any competition."

Of course, everyone said it. She would always go back to Kelso, no matter how they treated each other. He was just her rebound, a way to pass the time. He felt himself sink further into his chair, accepting his faith.

"Kelso could never compare to you."

He feels himself tense, he feels that if he moves it would ruin whatever was happening.

Jackie moves closer to him, resting against the arm of the couch. "When I think about the love I had for him, and the love I have for you I just..." She reached over and placed a delicate hand on his knee, "I want to be with you, Steven." 

He wanted to hug her. He wanted to pick her up and never let her go, but he was still frozen in his seat. Things never work out for him and he was afraid to speak, to break the spell that was over her. But of course, it's him, so he has to open his stupid mouth.

"Then why the hell make us fight for you? You aren't in a frickin' romance novel Jackie." 

He can see her visibly deflate in his peripheral and he feels the guilt smack him like a freight train. He never seems to be able to keep his mouth shut.

"Look Steven, I came to talk to you, not be berated. When you're ready for a serious conversation, come find me." She stood from the couch with a sigh, and headed towards the door. Before he could think he was on his feet, following her.

He made a grab for her wrist, and gently spun her to face him. He could see the shine of unshed tears in her eyes. He took off his glasses, she deserved to see him right now. "Jesus... Jackie I'm sorry, alright? Can we sit down and talk?" Jackie gave her consent with a small nod, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. He led them towards the couch and pulled her down beside him. He felt the itch to be close, wrap his arm around her but he stopped himself. It was time for a serious talk.

"Steven, I know your sorry for sleeping with the skanky nurse," she began, holding back her tears, "but we could have avoided the whole thing if you had just talked to me! And you don't trust me!" She threw her hands in the air. She was justified to be mad, he got it.

"I know Jackie, I really messed up..."

"Yeah, you really did!"

He flinched at her tone. He could feel the anger radiating from her in waves. "But Jackie, man, you know me. I don't trust people," her head snapped up and she sent him a nasty glare. "Oh Steven, believe me, I know. But it's different when I'm your girlfriend!" She launched from the couch and stood in front of him. "If you can't trust me, how do you expect us to have a healthy relationship?" She had a good point. "And, furthermore," she pointed her perfectly manicured finger at him, "I need to know I can trust you! I thought I could, but I was clearly wrong!"

Jackie let out a sign and collapses back beside him, her head resting against the back of the couch. She glared at the ceiling. "I want us to work Steven, but you are going to have to work on your communication," she lolled her head towards him. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Do you want to be with me?" She pouted her lip, he always thought of it has a manipulation tactic but right now it looked as if she didn't even know she was doing. 

He felt a smile quirk his lips, "Jackie, you are the only girl I ever cared for the way I do." He felt slightly queasy. He never let his mask slip this far off, but Jackie deserved to know. She smiled at him, "Well, I would appreciate it if you let me know every once in a while. I like the verbal conformation." 

He and Jackie were different in that regard. Hyde like non-verbal acts to express feelings, he was never taught any different his whole life. His parents only used words to manipulate, whereas Jackie is the complete opposite. Her parents showed their "love" with gifts and vacations.

"Look Jackie, I can't promise anything," she had up straight, ready to bolt, "but I'll try, okay?" 

She sent him one of beautiful smiles. The ones that brightened up a whole room. "Oh Steven!" she cried, throwing herself into him. He wound his arms around her and buried a hand in her hair. "But, man, why did you have me competing against Kelso?" She laughed, her response was muffled by his shoulder. "Because I was mad at the both of you and I was hurt. I know it was petty, that's why I came down here to talk to you." She snuggled into him further.

He felt her fidget around, "What's wrong?"  
"There's something else that I need to know."

"What is it, Doll?"

She pushed herself up so she could look in his eyes.   
"Do you think we'll be together in the future?"

"Jackie, man, no one knows what's gonna happen tomorrow, why worry about the future?" She turned her head away, looking towards the corner of the room. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, thinking of her next words.

"Steven, I like thinking about the future. And when I think of the future, you're there with me." She looked back towards him. "I know you're different, but I just want to know; do you want to be with me in the future?" 

He sat up slightly, jostling her. "Jackie, we can't guarantee what's gonna happen," he grasped her chin gently. He didn't want to break eye contact with her, he needed her to understand. "but I don't wanna break up, so I guess if I ever did think about the future, you would be there with me too."

There was a silence that made him sweat, she was never quiet for this long. He was ready to run but her bright smile returned, "Steven!" she squealed, engulfing him in a hug. 

After a brief moment of silence, she spoke up again.

"Can we pretend we didn't make up and watch Kelso try win me back? I wanna see him look stupid"

Hyde snorted and kissed the top of her head. That's his chick alright.

"Sure Doll, anything for you."


End file.
